Project-X
by Nightcorelover297
Summary: During an important mission, KF slips up (again) and the Team is transported to the marvel world where they meet the Avengers. Other characters may make guest appearances, but you have to read to find out. Rated T for violence and some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is my first story ever, so please dont judge...that without further holdups, my awesome(ish) : add any helpful tips for publishing in reviews if I'm that bad.**

**Disclaimer:Sorry Guys, but I dont own any of the Young Justice or Avengers characters.**

"Miss Martian, are you ready?" Robin said wile hiding in a tree. This was probably the most important mission they ever went on. Robin saw the signal, everthing was ready to go at his tapped on 3 branches, each from a different tree. Flash,however, was to busy goofing off to notice. So as Aqualad opened the entrance and KF was supposed to check the building for traps and let Robin in so he can do his "ninja hacker thing", Miss Martian had to enter the building instead _again_, and Artemis fired a warning shot by Kid Flash's ear, and if that doesn't work, a punch from Conor will. So for the third time that week they had to use thier backup plan. "Alright, alright KF back to Earth, I'm paying attention " Kid Flash says alomst drowsily, knowing his was up in space again and zoomed inside the lab.

_10 minutes later..._

"Ok,apparently this device might travel want to take dibs on what to do next?'' Robin summarized."I suppose we coul-Whoa!'' Kid Flash slipped out of nowhere and pressed the button on the machine. There was a small light that started to increase. "WALLY!" everybody sreamed. And all Kid Flash could do was look at them and say in a small vouce, "Uh-oh?" Then there was a huge flash, and they were gone.

**So what did ypou think please review, follow, and all of that stuff. Ok, I'm going to make a crazy gamble I''l wait 1 week and see how many reviews I get. If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll keep going if not then ... I'll just delete the story**


	2. A Quick Update

**Hi! Ok, I probably will keep updating, But I have a a bit of writer's block. I was thinking it should start after a battle in NYC with the avengers, but I cant go much farther. Please give me a few a ideas.**


	3. Something Really Really Important

**Don't get exited, because this is not a new chapter. I am considering scrapping this story and starting all over dont worry it will still have the same plot , but a few twists to the story. I am adding Fluffykitty12's character Sparrow and i want to write a prequel first, finish that, and work on this story. It might take a long time but I will hurry Or, my other option is to wait for me to finish that and continue for this story I will give this a week or 2, and we will vote. So... that is really all i have to say **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what I'm finally back to update a real chapter! So I decided (no help from you guys) that my new idea will wait. I will create a revised version of this story, but the other version will be linked to some of my other stories. Speaking of my other stories, i will be making 2 other stories for you and recently updated on my other story, My Father. if you are interested in THG, check it out. But anyway I will be really busy for a while so I won't be updating weekly like I said until things are running smoothly.**

**Wally - Ha ! knew could****n't keep up this story! **

**Me - Shut Up! Or you will know longer be in this story because Artemis beat the crap out of you!**

**Wally - That would never happen I could totally beat Artemis!**

**Artemis - What was that Kid Mouth!?**

**Wally - *gulps* Nothing **

**Artemis - Good. That's what I thought.**

**Me- Can somebody please just read the disclaimer? That's all I ask.**

**Megan- I'll do the disclaimer. Nightcorelover297 does not own us. If she did season 2 wouldn't be as bad as it was towards the end .**

**Wally - Yeah, she's right. It'd be worse. *Wally gets whacked upside the head* Ow!**

**Now time for the actual story!**

* * *

**Robin's POV**_  
_

When I wake up there is a blinding light in front of me. As I blink my eyes become more focused and I can see my surroundings clearly. I'm in what looks like a hospital. I get up and exit the room, because whatever mess Kid Flash pulled us in, we still have a mission. When I walk down the corridor, I see a few doctors talking to a man with an eyepatch. As if on que, he turns toward me."So your're finally awake. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nick Fury, director of S.H.E.I.L.D. S.H.E.I.L.D is the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistics Division, and is a service that saves lives all around the world. We have a few questions to ask you." Nick stuck out his hand and I shook it, Not knowing if I should trust him. As we walked down the hall, I scanned the windows for the signs of my teammates. when we reached the end of the hall, I noticed a certain redhead in a hospital bed sleeping."Wally!" I run towards the room, almost forgetting to open the door from was thin and pale, and looked like he wasn't eating enough. "Wall!" I said, but this time much calmer. He twitched, and then the heart monitor was beating like crazy.I looked, and it was just a line. "Wally!" as hard as I tried to ignore it, sadness was threatening to take over me. It Was Too lite for me too save him. Wally was dead.

* * *

**Wow talk about a shocker ! i know I was cruel nad this wasn't as long as I planned it to be, but I thought wally's death was enough for one chapter. Don't worry, my next update will be at least 1,000 words,I promise! I will be update faster now because I drew out thmy plans for the next couple chapters, so now all i have to do is build up on that. So with that, goodbye and don't forget to review!**


End file.
